Drabbles sur Harry Potter
by Airi25
Summary: DRABBLES, petites histoires drôle et sans suite. L'histoire n'est pas "terminer" car elles comportera plus d'une centaine de petites histoires. A vous de lire, j'espère que vous aimerez. Couples multiples, le plus souvent homosexuel.
1. Une nouvelle choquante (DMCG)

**Résumé du DRABBLE n°1 :** Les jumeaux Weasley ont donné un défi à Harry qui, s'il n'accepte pas, devra courir nu à travers tout Poudlard pendant une heure creuse. Le défi ? Annoncer à Lucius Abraxas Malfoy une nouvelle qui avait été connue par tous les habitants de Poudlard depuis plusieurs jours : Draco Lucius Malfoy c'était fait dépuceler par Cédric Digory !

 **DRABBLE n°1 : L'annonce choquante (DM/CD)**

 **Le manoir Serpentard était calme en cette journée de printemps. Un diner avait été organisé pour fêter un évènement seulement connu des mangemorts. Assis autour d'une tablé doté d'excellents mets, toutes les personnes présentes purent entendre le bruit caractéristique de transplanage. Etonné, ils se retournèrent et furent choqué de découvrir leur ennemis : Harry fucking Potter ?!**

Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je ne serai pas long ne vous inquiéter pas, c'était juste pour informer Lord Malfoy que son fils s'était fait dépucelé par un Poufsouffle nommer Cédric Digory et qu'au vu des cris qui sortait de sa bouche, il avait eu l'air d'apprécier. Bonne journée !

 **Il n'attendit pas qu'ils réagissent et repartit tout aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant un bazar sans nom. La réaction qui se détacha le plus de cette petite troupe bruyante fut le hurlement de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy :**

Cédric Digory ? Un POUFFOUFLE ?! Draco Lucius Malfoy, ATTEND TOI A ÊTRE RENIER !

 **Une journée normale en soit …**

 **238 mots.**


	2. Un petit grognement (HPFG)

**Informations :** Cette histoire se situe dans le quatrième tome, lorsque les invités haut-placés arrivent pour toute la durée de l'année. La coupe n'a pas encore choisis ses champions et les invités sont : Lucius Malfoy, Evans Rosier, Fenir Greyback, Rabastan Lestrange et Rodolphe Lestrange. Harry est émancipé et compagnon d'âme de Fenir, ce qui fait qu'ils ont été liés avant même d'avoir commencé leur relation, qu'elle soit intime ou non.

 **Résumé du DRABBLE n°2 :** Le professeur Rogue s'est aperçu qu'Harry, Fred et Georges avaient encore pioché dans sa réserve … Il n'a plus qu'à leur courir après. Encore … Ou, du moins, c'était l'idée de base, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit grognement interrompe ses plans. Au final, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça …

 **DRABBLE n°2 : Un petit grognement (HP/FG)**

Saleté de gamin ! **Hurla la chauve-souris des cachots, courant après le trio des terreurs, aussi nommé Harry Potter, Frédérique Weasley et Georges Weasley.**

Vous ne nous attraperez pas ! **Dit Harry en tirant la langue, sautant par-dessus les bancs occupés de la grande salle, sous le regard choqué de toutes les personnes présentes, ce demandant vraiment ce qu'il se passait encore.**

 **Alors que les jumeaux bifurqués à droite, Harry s'arrêta d'un coup puis sauta dans les bras d'un des invités ministériel. Le temps fut comme coupé, arrêter ...**

Monsieur Potter, que faite-vous ? **Demanda le professeur Rogue, ne sachant pas à quoi se tenir face à cette scène peu probable.**

Je viens embrasser mon mari, pourquoi professeur, vous avez un problème avec les gays ?

 **Le dit professeur s'étrangla en voyant le regard glacial que Fenir Greyback, loup garou de son état, lui lança.**

Non, aucun …

 **A partir de ce moment-là, on ne vit plus jamais le « batard graisseux » courir après le rejeton Potter …**

 **Comme quoi, il était facile de convaincre. Un petit grognement et le tour était joué !**

 **Une scène habituelle quoi …**

 **Au vu de ce qu'il s'y passait, on se demandait comment on pouvait encore être étonné …**

 **Des fous, voilà ceux qui habitaient ce château dit « hanter » …**

 **362 mots.**


	3. La répartion poufsoufle (HPTB)

**Informations :** Attention, Harry Poufsouffle.

 **Résumé du DRRABLE n°3 :** Harry est appelé pour se faire répartir, il avance, rouge de gêne. Il n'était pas comme tout le monde s'attendais … Alors, pourquoi sa répartition le serait-elle ?

 **DRABBLE n°3 : La répartition (HP/TB)**

Harry Potter.

 **Le nom résonna dans le silence de la grande salle. Harry Potter. Le survivant. Personne ne savait à quoi il ressemblait même si des rumeurs courraient qu'il était le portrait craché de son père. Un héros allait enfin être acclamé pour ses actions. Tout le monde savait déjà qu'il allait être placé à Gryffondort et au vu des grands sourires du professeur McGonagall, chef de la maison Gryffondort, et celui du professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard, ceux-ci n'avaient aucun doute sur la question. Un petit garçon sortis du rang des jeunes enfants et se dirigea jusqu'au tabouret, la tête basse, les joues rouge de gêne, se mordillant la lèvre inferieur avec stresse. Il n'était absolument pas comme ils s'y était attendus ou comme ils l'avaient imaginé. Il était très petit, mesurant au maximum 1 mètre 40. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs corbeau, natté, ils lui tombaient dans le creux des reins. Il avait de grands yeux de la couleur de la mort qui lui mangeait presque tout le visage. De belles lèvres pleines, un petit nez retroussé … Un t-shirt blanc a manche courte, penché, laissant une vue complète sur son épaule doré. Il avait un short en jean, mais, au lieu qu'il arrive au milieu des cuisses comme un short pour garçon, il lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses et avait une coupe féminine. Certains se posèrent la question si ce n'était pas, justement, un short de fille … Il s'assit sur le tabouret sous les regards de l'école entière, le gênant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà … Après s'être remise de son étonnement, elle posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, calculatrice. Le choixpeau annonça dans la tête du petit garçon qui, s'il l'on ne connaissait pas son nom, se ferai prendre pour un garçonnet de 8 ans.**

Harry Potter … Oui, oui, je vois … Intelligent, très intelligent, une force de combattre impressionnante, espiègle, arrive toujours à ses fins quel que soit la façon dont il s'y prend … Un ami fiable et toujours présent, un jeune homme calculateur, un sentiment de possession fort … Calme, réfléchis, ayant une soif d'apprendre ne s'arrêtant jamais … Tu es dur, très dur à placer … As-tu une préférence pour la ta future maison ?

Aucune, je veux juste être apprécié comme je suis, ne pas à avoir à jouer un rôle, être dans une maison qui ne juge pas l'homosexualité, où je trouverai des amis fiable, où je serai enfin heureux … C'est tout ce que je souhaite !

L'homosexualité ?

Je le suis, homosexuel je veux dire … ou plutôt, je pense que je le serai dans le futur, lorsque j'aurais trouvé mon âme sœur, ce sera un garçon. Je n'ai encore jamais vu personne qui a accaparerez mon regard mais, lorsque je m'imagine marier, je ne me vois qu'avec un garçon, un homme, qui pourrai me protéger et m'aimer ...

POUFSOUFLE ! **Cria le choixpeau après quelques minutes de silences et de réflexion.**

 **Le silence était impressionnant, alors qu'Harry déposait le choixpeau dans les mains d'une Minerva choqué, il fit un doux sourire à sa future maison, et, à ce moment-ci, tous se reprirent et l'acclamèrent. Il s'y assit et son voisin de table lui annonça :**

Je suis Terry Boot, enchanté de te rencontrer, si tu as le moindre problème, je suis là. Mon oncle travail en tant qu'administrateur du château, je le connais comme ma poche. Et, si on t'embête à cause de ta célébrité, je pourrais toujours t'aider !

 **Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui et rencontra son regard marronné et son sourire charmeur, il se dit alors qu'il avait eu raison de faire confiance au jugement du choixpeau. Il devint une tomate fumante, bafouillant quelque chose d'inaudible sous son doux sourire. Oui, vraiment raison !**

 **689 mots.**


	4. Casse-toi ! (HPGWFW)

**Informations :** Attention, langage vulgaire. Rating : M

 **Résumé du DRABBLE n°4 :** Harry est fatigué et veux sa dose de sexe.

 **DRABBLE n°4 : Casses toi ! (HPFWGW)**

Harry chou !

Lâche-moi Ginny !

Mais …

Casse toi, je ne t'aime pas, rentre le toi dans le crâne !

Qui est la pouffiasse qui ta ensorceler ? Je vais la tuer !

Casse toi, tu me saoul !

Mais …

By !

 **Il partit, la laissant en pleurs. Il y a des jours comme ça où Harry n'avait pas la même patience. Surtout lorsqu'il était en manque de sexe … Il devait trouver Fred et Georges et vite !**

 **120 mots.**


	5. Harry s'énnerve (HPDM) innexplicite

**Informations :** langage vulgaire. Ce DRABBLE était un défi de la part d'Airi225, ma petite cousine. Bashing Ginny.

 **Le défi :** Ecrire un DRABBLE avec le couple Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, celui-ci devant être inexplicite. Le texte devait contenir les mots :

Contrat

Indissoluble

Salope

Poudlard

Enerver

 **Résumé du DRABBLE :** Harry s'énerve, son petit ami essaye de le calmer.

 **DRABBLE n°5:** Harry s'énerve (HPDM inexplicite)

Ne t'énerve pas Harry, nous allons trouver une solution …

Ne pas m'énerver ? Cette salope de Ginny m'a fabriqué un contrat de mariage indissoluble ! Comment puis-je ne pas m'énerver ou m'inquiété ?

…

C'est bien ce que je pensais.

 **Cette salope allait bientôt payer, mais, en attendant, il fallait qu'Harry se calme avant de faire exploser tout Poudlard. Mais ça, c'était une tout autre histoire …**

 **141 mots.**


	6. Satané poubelles (HPDM)

**Résumé du DRABBLE n°6 :** Draco ne veut pas sortir les poubelles, Harry hurle. Comment cette situation va-t-elle se terminer ?

 **DRABBLE n°6 : Satanée poubelles (HPDM)**

Draco, ne fais pas l'enfant !

Non, je ne veux pas sortir ces maudites poubelles.

Draco ! Je dois aller travailler, c'est ton jour de congés, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi.

Je ne sortirais pas ces horribles choses puantes.

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, SORT IMMÉDIATEMENT DES SATANÉ POUBELLES OU JE TE CASTRE !

 **Celui-ci sursauta en entendant le hurlement de rage de son mari. En regardant les puanteurs qui jonchaient le sol de la cuisine, empestant toute la maison et en a rappelant de l'hurlement de son amour, il se dit alors que sortir ces immondices n'était pas si sorcier que ça. Mais ...**

Tu n'auras qu'à le faire lorsque tu sortiras pour aller travailler. Bonne journée, amour.

 **Son hurlement résonna dans tout le cartier, vide de vie en cette heure si tardive. Il fallait toujours croire aux menaces. Ou du moins, toutes celles qui n'appartiennent pas au rejeton des Potter ...**

 **188 mots.**


	7. Desespérant (HPSS)

**Résumé du DRABBLE n°7 :** Ron ne digère toujours pas la nouvelle, même après 2 ans …

 **DRABBLE n°7 : Désespérant (HPSS)**

Tu sors avec Snape ?

Oui Ron ...

Tu sors avec Snape ?

Tu sors avec SNAPE ?

OUI RON !

 **Une journée banale depuis le coming-out d'Harry, i ans ...**

Avec SNAPE ?

LA FERME RON !

 **72 mots.**


	8. Une situation cocasse (RWGG)

**Résumé du DRABBLE n°8 :** Ron et Grégory se font enfermer dans la salle sur demande pour s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs.

 **DRABBLE n°8 : Une situation cocasse (RWGG)**

 **Cocasse, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire cette situation. Ron Weasley et Gregory Goyle, secrètement en couple depuis 6 mois venait de se faire enfermer dans la salle sur demande par leurs amis, ceux-ci voulant qu'ils se déclarent leurs sentiments respectifs. Oui, cette situation était vraiment cocasse.**

 **79 mots.**


	9. Découverte intéressante (HGLL)

**Résumé du DRABBLE n°9 :** Harry découvre Luna et Hermione s'embrassant.

 **DRABBLE n°9 : Découverte intéressante (HGLL)**

 **Je marchais tranquillement pour aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondort lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, je tombais sur une scène des plus troublantes. Luna et Hermione, assise sur les marches d'un des nombreux escaliers en colimaçon de l'école, s'embrassant à pleine bouche, tendrement, amoureusement. Hermione n'était-elle pas en couple avec Ron ? Enfin, comme c'est lui qui le criait sur tous les toits mais que je n'avais jamais vu Hermione y acquiescer, ça ne serai donc pas étonnant que finalement ce soit faux. Je me raclai la gorge, les faisant sursauter. Leurs joues atteignirent des teintes de rouge que je ne soupçonnais même pas d'exister. La conversation allait être intéressante ...**

 **130 mots.**


	10. Il était une fois (HPDM)

**Résumé du DRABBLE n°10 :** Harry raconte une histoire à un Draco enceint.

 **DRABBLE n°10 : Il était une fois (HPDM)**

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain ...

Je pense que le début doit être refais, c'est nul !

Bien, il était une fois ...

Tu ne peux pas arrêter avec tes "il était une fois" ? Commence l'histoire et basta !

Dans un royaume appeler Camelot ...

Camelot était une ville, pas un royaume ! Tu m'ennuis Harry. Qui peut bien m'avoir refilé un tel idiot pour mari ? Laisse tomber, je vais dormir, tu me donne la migraine.

Mais Dray ...

Ne fais pas l'enfant, il fallait réfléchir avant ! Bonne nuit.

 **Et il était une fois, un petit brunaux yeux vert venant de donnée la nausée à son pauvre mari qui lui, était enceint de 3 mois. Emploi a de nombreuses sautes d'humeurs, Harry n'avait pas fini de subir ... En voilà une histoire qui finit bien, ou presque ...**

 **175 mots.**


	11. Le hurlement qui traversa les âge (JPLE)

**Résumé du DRABBLE n°11 :** Lily hurle sur James car il a fait perdre 200 points à Gryffondort.

 **DRABBLE n°11 : Le hurlement qui traversa les âges (JPLE)**

JAMES HENRY POTTER !

 **Lily Evans, une jeune fille aux magnifiques cheveux roux et aux beaux yeux émeraude venait de débouler, haletante, en hurlant, dans la salle commune de Gryffondort. Son uniforme était plissé et son badge de préfète en chef complètement retourner. La pauvre essayait de reprendre son souffle, à courir dans tout le château pour essayer de retrouver le rejeton Potter, il y avait de quoi être essoufflé.**

Oui Lily-jolie ?

 **Un garçon aux abords charmeurs descendant les escaliers venait de prendre la parole. James Henry Potter, le tombeur de l'école, surpassant même son meilleur ami, le superbe et magnifique Sirius Orion Black. Malheureusement amoureux de la seule fille qui le détestait. C'était une dur situation ...**  
 **De plus, cette scène était habituelle pour les élèves de Gryffondort, se déroulant au minimum chaque semaine ...**

Comment as-tu pu faire perdre 200 points à Gryffondort en un coup ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça triple idiot !

J'ai seulement poussé Snivelus dans le lac ... Et, d'après la tête des profs, je ne pense pas que ça les ais fait rire ... Et, tu confirmes mon impression. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il était important pour eux ? Je ne comprendrai jamais les adultes ... **Dit-il en soupirant.**

 **Après 30 ans, on se souvint encore de l'hurlement de rage que Lily avait poussé après cette annonce. De vrai cas ces deux-là ...**

 **268 mots.**


	12. Idées pour DRABBLES

Bonjour à tous, ayant commencé le lycée, je lai plus beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture mais je n'ai surtout plus beaucoup d'idées de thèmes. J'ai remarqué que lorsque j'ai un thème imposer j'ai directement de l'inspiration. Alors je vous demande à tous de me mettre dans la barre des commentaires des idées. Bashing, thème et couple. Merci beaucoup, je compte sur vous si vous voulez que je publis bientôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas je manquerai qui ma demander ce Drable. Lachez vous même si vous pensez que l'histoire sera incohérente, je verai moi même. Merci d'avance ?


	13. Maladresse inespéré (HPNL)

**Résumé du DRRABLE n ° 12: Neville veut parler de Harry choisi quelque chose qui pèse mais qui ne passe pas comme prévu. Mais, c'est vraiment ce qu'une mauvaise a choisi?**

 **DRABBLE n ° 12: Maladresse inespéré (HP / NL)**

\- Harry! Je peux te parler s'il te plait?

-Bien sur Nev '. **Déclara le susnommé avec un grand sourire accueillant.**

 **Le dit Nev 'descendis les escaliers principaux à toute vitesse mais, s'emmêlant les pieds, il dégringola le reste des marches. Harry se précipita vers lui, paniqué. Le couloir était vide, il semblerait que tous les deux soient restés secrètement rougir.**

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien?

 **Il avait l'air énoncé d'être soi-même.**

\- Oui! **dit-il sèchement.** Pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je si empoter et maladroit? Je suis sûr que tu devrais être désespéré de moi et que tu me cherches que je suis un idiot… Je voulais être par une importante et que que peu de chances, je viens de tout, comme d'habitude…. Je suis vraiment un idiot…

 **Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux**

\- Nev ', nous sommes amis depuis 8 ans, êtes-vous un jour de traité, de boulet ou d'empoter?

\- Non jamais…

\- Exactement, jamais je ne suis pas traité ainsi! Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Quoi que tu a voulu me dire, je ne le répète jamais Neville. Tu comptes bien trop pour moi! Tu ne m'as jamais tourné le dos, même lorsque Ronald et Hermione l'ont fait. Fais-moi confiance comme je te fais confiance.

 **Neville le regarda acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres.**

\- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis 4 ans. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demande rien, je sais que mes sentiments sont à sens unique mais je voulais que tu le sache. J'aimerai que notre relation ne change pas, tu es un ami très cher pour moi. Voilà, je m'enfonce … Bon, je te laisse, je vais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour pleurer et tirer un trait sur mon amour pour toi. Demain, lorsque nous prendrons ensemble notre petit déjeuner, je n'aurais plus aucun sentiment pur toi, je peux te le promettre 'Ry !

 **Alors que Neville se détournait pour partir, les larmes aux yeux mais un grand sentiment de soulagement au cœur, Harry le retourna, la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse en pleine bouche. L'amour n'est pas si cruel finalement Pensa Neville alors qu'il se resserrait derrière la tête du garçon qui se disait dans sa bouche ...**


End file.
